I love you, I missed you
by CowGirl7384
Summary: This story is around when Peyton comes back from LA.  it's similar to the show but different at the same time.  Lindsey is there but it's still and Leyton story.  Sorry for bad Summary.  PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

**One Tree Hill – *Leyton***

**So I'm gonna try and right an OTH fanfic but I am not sure how it's gonna go. :) I'm a little nervous about how it will turn out. I appreciate any reviews that you guys give me. Enjoy! – CowGirl7384**

_Peyton Pov – _

I looked out the window and looked at the little town that I had longed so much for the past four years. I had quickly gotten annoyed with LA and now hated the city life. I couldn't believe I was finally back in Tree Hill. I was scared yet totally excited at the same time.

The pilot came over the speaker and told everyone that we would be landing and to put all electronics away. I turned 3 Day's Grace off and put my iPod Touch in my cross body purse. The seatbelt light started to flash and the 747 plane started to shake. I gripped the armrests and my knuckles got white.

"Folks, uh…we're experiencing some turbulence. Please assure that your trays are turned upright, and all electronics are turned off. Thank you." I closed my eyes and tried to not think about what was happening, but that's a little hard when the plane is shaking.

"Are you ok?" I heard a voice say. I opened one eye and looked at the guy sitting next to me.

"Huh?"

"You're holding my hand, and you seem…" He looked worried. "Nervous."

"Oh…Yeah…I'm fine…" I looked down and realized that my left hand wasn't gripping the arm rest but this guys hand. I immediately lift it up.

"Sorry."

"It's ok…If you're nervous, I understand." He put his hand out and seconds later the plane shook hard. I grabbed it. I had never minded flying; but hated turbulence which was part of every flight.

"Oh my god, I think you broke my hand!" I open my eyes wide and cover my mouth with the hand that had been in his.

"Are you serious? Oh, I'm so sorry," He had a pained look on his face. "Here, let me look at it." I went to pick up his hand and he winced. I guess I don't know my own strength.

"Let me page the flight attendant."

"No…no." He says laughing.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I was just joking," He says, still laughing. I hit his arm.

"Why'd you do that?" I half yell. A passenger in front of me 'Shhh's' me.

"I was just trying to distract you."

"Wow…" We landed and I headed inside the airport, chatting here and there with Garret; the guy who was sitting next to me.

I saw Brooke standing in the middle of the airport. We both screamed out of excitement and ran towards each other.

"I can't believe you're here," Brooke said; she had been here for a couple months now.

"Me neither," I said in reply. "You haven't told anybody right?"

"Nope!" Brooke still had a huge smile on her face.

"Good." I turned around hoping that Garret would still be there but he was gone. Oh well, I guess it wasn't meant to be or something.

"Come on, let's go," Brooke said, pulling me to the entrance of the airport. I am so nervous to see him. I missed him, I regretted what my answer had been, and most importantly; I still love him. Life in LA had become depressing; it started when I knew that he was gone. Brooke and I walked to her Land Rover and headed to her house.

"You didn't have very much stuff!"

"Well, that is what happens when you're an intern."

"That is very true!" I looked over at Brooke and smiled. "What?" She looks at me questioning just for a second.

"I missed you B. Davis." I felt kind of cheesy saying that but I really did miss her a lot. 

"I missed you, too P. Sawyer." Brooke pulled into the driveway of a beautiful, two story, oceanfront house.

"B. Davis, is this your house?" When I looked at her she looked so proud of herself, and honestly I was proud of her. She had never been the settle down type of person and here she is buying a house and everything.

"It sure is!"

"It's beautiful!" We grabbed the few bags that I had and took them to the spare bedroom of Brooke's house. When I walked in I stopped in my tracks.

"What's wrong?" Broke asked.

"It looks just like my old room," I said in surprise.

"Well I figured I might as well get it ready for you before you got here!"

"Yeah but I'm just staying while I find an apartment."

"An apartment? No way, you're staying here! If you want to of course."

"Well of course I want to but are you sure?"

"I am positive." I hug Brooke.

"Thank you, so much!" I unpack my things while Brooke lays on the bed and talks; what she does best.

"Hey Brooke, can you take me over to Luke's? Please?"

"Peyton…you know he's with Lindsey."

"Oh my gosh, Brooke! That is not why I want to go over there! My car is at his house…" I had left the Comet at Lucas' house while I was in LA.

"Are you sure?" Brooke asked.

"Yes, Brooke, I'm not going to break up a relationship." We drove over to Lucas' house and I couldn't believe how much we had to talk about.

"Thanks Brooke," I said as I got out of the Land Rover. I still had my keys so I decided to just go get the car and leave a note. Although I knew that I would have to talk to him sooner or later, I didn't really want to do it right now. I started the car and started to put it in reverse when I heard a voice.

"Were you going to leave without saying hello?" I smiled, knowing that it was him; Lucas.

"No…I just…"

"Peyton, you were starting the car! There was a note on my door saying 'I'm taking the Comet, thanks."

"Ok, ok, I was going to take it but I just didn't think that now was a good time. You know, showing up at your door without any warning."

"Yeah…and this is such a better idea!"

"Shut up," I say jokingly.

"Ok, ok, I'll stop." I got out of the car and gave Luke a hug. To me, everything felt awkward, but obviously for Luke it all felt the same. "It's good to see you, Peytoon."

"It's good to see you too, Lucas." I just smile and long for the time when it didn't feel this way.

"Luke, I'm heading to the store!" A pretty girl, probably about my age, walked into the garage.

**Thanks for reading! Please review, please! - CowGirl7384**


	2. Thanks

Felt like I needed to say some thanks to the people who reviewed recently.

iLuvSkyeNJin – Thanks for your heartfelt review. I really appreciate someone reviewing my stories and genuinely liking them.

theatrelove123 – I do not play Harvest Moon, I'm sorry! But thanks for reading and reviewing my stories! Makes me smile! I hope that you read my stuff more. And that you read this!

swingdancer23 and violetfireflies thanks for being such awesome friends. PLEASE READ THEIR STORIES. They are in Harvest moon and tho I don't know anything about that it's good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

I know who she is right away. She looks at me like she is confused and Lucas walks over and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Peyton, this is Lindsey…my girlfriend," He almost looks ashamed as he says this. "Lindsey, this is Peyton." I walk over to shake her hand.

"It's nice to meet you. I've heard lots about you!"

"It's nice to meet you too." I wait for her to say something else but we just stood there in awkward silence.

"Well I need to get some things from the store," Lindsey says. She starts to walk away but Lucas stops her.

"Take my car, ok?" Lucas says.

"Why?" She looks confused, again, which makes me a little confused too.

"I just think you should." He's turned away from me now.

"Is there something wrong with this one?" She points to the Comet and suddenly I'm starting to understand why Lucas is acting funny. I can't help but let my mouth fall open and I know my face is shouting all the things I'm thinking.

"Lindsey, please!" She rolls her eyes and walks away. What a…My thoughts are interrupted. (No I wasn't going to say the B word.)

"Peyton…" Lucas finally says something as Lindsey is driving away.

"How could you! How dare you! You let your girlfriend drive the Comet? Not just the Comet, but my Comet. OURS!" I just let it all out, and screamed at him. "That was ours! We shared our deepest secrets in that car! You told me you loved me in that car! We went on our first date in that car! And you went off and let your new girlfriend drive it. Lucas, you were my first love…and I'm' still hoping you are the last. It's not just the car that brought us together but it held so many memories in it. I can't believe you, Lucas. I wanted us to be friends if it was absolutely impossible for nothing else to happen. You might've just screwed all of that up." I got back in the car and put my hand on the keys.

"You said I could use it, Peyton. It can't just sit there for four years and not be driven." I turned to look at him. God, I love it when he says my name. I love his face when he was upset, yet I hated it. I love how he stands with his hands in his pockets. Wait, Peyton, stop it.

"I said you, Lucas. I said…YOU. Not your next girlfriend. I can't believe you actually thought I would be okay with this." I knew the look on my face was hollow, it was angry, it was sad, and it was loving him. I drove away. I ended up at out spot. The lake. I pictured him proposing, again, at this spot. I picked up a pencil out of the pile and started to put all of it down on paper. I sat there for a couple of hours; drawing the lake and the trees. It seemed empty, so I kept going. I drew the comet on the road as if I was looking in on a story. I wasn't sure how it was going to end up until I was done, and I knew I was done. Lucas was down on one knee, proposing to a girl. Only she didn't have a face. I left it empty. I was afraid to draw me or Lindsey, or anyone else. If I drew myself and it didn't come true, then I think that this picture would haunt me forever. I noticed dark, fluffy clouds that looked like they were full of water that could dump on me any minute. So I grabbed my things and got into the Comet. I put the hood up and headed to Haley and Nathan's house. I should've been there hours ago, like I told them I would. Especially since I was the godmother to Jamie and I have never seen the kid since he was born! I pulled up to the mansion that I had been given directions to. It was incredible. These kids were only 22 and already had a beautiful little boy and a mansion for a house. Yet I knew they were "wise beyond their years" because they had been through so much; far more than any other 22 year. Our lives were different, unique, and separated from all the other people our age. Most kids at the age of 22 were still trying to decide what they wanted to do for a career. I grabbed my bag and walked up the steps and knocked on the door. _Gosh, even the door is beautiful._ Haley opened the door and said Hi very generically before she realized who it was.

"Oh my gosh," She yelled in her Haley scream. "Peyton I had no idea you were here! When did you get in?"

"This morning. Nobody knew, it was just kind of a nice surprise."

"How long are you here?"

"Uh…well I moved here, I'm not sure how long that is…most likely a while." She screamed and hugged me.

"Haley, what in the world?" I heard Nathan say coming down the stairs. He walks, or rather limps, up to the door and gets a smile on his face.

"Peyton, what in the world are you doing here?"

"I'm moving back to Tree Hill," I say enthusiastically. Haley's now pulling me into the house.

"Let me go get Jamie," Haley says. I sit down and Nathan sits in the recliner.

"So anything new, Peyton?"

"No, not really. I finished the internship and decided that I didn't like the big city. So I just need to figure out what's next."

"Well, we're all happy you're here. How long have you been in town."

"I just got here this morning." Haley walks down the stairs with a beautiful 4 year old. I stand up and look at him. He's so cute, he looks like his father.

"Haley…" I smile at him and he smiles back at me. "He's amazing! Pictures don't do this little guy justice!" I walk over to him and Haley puts him down. I squat down so I am at eye level to him.

"Hey buddy, do you remember me?"

"Yeah…you're aunt Peyton." He says in his little boy voice that is way too cute for his own good. "I have pictures of you and me from when I was a baby!"

"You do! Well why don't you show me," I say all excited like I am with all children.

"Follow me." He takes my hand and pulls me up the stairs to a room that is painted a sky blue. There are pictures of Nathan strung out in a mural on the wall above his bed. It's decorated with basketball things and trophies and pictures. There is a little toy basketball hoop on the closet door. I look at his dresser and there are the pictures of me and him. They are taken at the River court shortly after he was born, days later actually. There are 4 pictures all individually framed. It makes me tear up seeing this.

"Wow…you know you make me feel like an old lady!" He laughs a cute little boy laugh and that's the only way to really explain it.

"You're not old, Aunt Peyton!"

"I'm not! Well thank you!"

"I want to show you something else." He pulls me over to his closet and opens one of the doors. I almost laugh; it's a Nathan shrine! I don't laugh though, because this kid idols his father. Somehow he has found all of Nathan's trophies, all of his ribbons, even old newspaper clippings.

"And look." He points to a picture of Nathan and Dan. This is my grandpa!" He puts emphasis on 'my' and I feel bad that he will never know his grandpa. It's a good thing; Dan is a monster, but all kids should know their grandfather.

"Wow…" I try to sound impressed for him. I hear footsteps on the stairs and he pushes me away from the door and hurriedly closes the closet door.

"Peyton would you like to stay for dinner?" Haley asks.

"I would love to but I don't want to impose or anything," I reply.

"No, we want you to stay. It's been too long," Nathan says.

"Please stay Aunt Peyton," Jamie says, sticking his lip out and making the best puppy face I've ever seen.

"Ok, I will."

"Yay," Jamie yells and jumps up and down. We go back downstairs and I sit in the kitchen while Haley makes dinner and Nathan and Jamie play 'basketball' outside by the pool. We talk and talk about everything. Haley talks about the last four years of college and that she wants to make a new album but she has so much time in teaching. She talks about raising Jamie and how hard it was yet how much she loves having a child. She got a little emotional and started talking about Nathan's accident and how difficult it was on them, especially Jamie who asks if daddy is going to get sad soon. But things are better now and Nathan has become his old amazing father and husband. There is a doorbell and Haley rushes to get it. Jamie runs in and jumps into my arms. I make a grunting noise. Haley walks in and is followed by Lucas.

_NO!_

**So I hope you like this chapter. It's a little more exciting than the last chapter. Please review!**

**I love thanking my reviewers or anyone who has given my story attention so here it goes! :)**

OTHGirl24 – thank you for my first review on this story!

Swingdancer23 and Violetfireflies – you guys always review and I love that!

leyton345, capfunalicious, violetfireflies, darklust34ForEdwardCullen, ewanmania – thank you guys for all adding me as a favorite story or to your story alerts. I've never had this much activity on a story before! YAY!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

We both stare at each other in disbelief.

"Where is Lindsey?" Haley asks.

"She wasn't feeling good so she decided that it wasn't a good idea to come over," Lucas said.

"Oh, well tell her that we hope she feels better," Haley says as sweet as she always is. I just sit there quietly trying not to feel awkward.

"Peyton, I didn't think you would be here." Haley laughs.

"Really? Captain Obvious!" Haley is such a dork when she tries to joke. "She lives like 2,000 miles away!"

"Haley…I knew she was here…" She gets a look like she's disappointed.

"Aw! I thought that I was the first to know!"

"Sorry. I guess I'm more important," Lucas says trying to rub it in Haley's face.

"Actually that's not all entirely true." They both look at me like I'm crazy. "First of all, Brooke was the first one to see me; she picked me up from the airport." Haley looks even sadder. "And second of all, I just came to your house for the Comet, so Haley was my first social stop." Haley gets all happy again and 'ha ha's' in Lucas' face. I'm still holding Jamie and he seems to already be attached. Haley serves dinner shortly after that and we sit down at the table in the dining room. I feel like I'm talking way too much but people keep asking me questions.

"So what was your job being an intern? Did you have your own desk? Did you get to choose the music?" All these questions were things I had fantasized about but had been quickly burned when I had began the internship.

"No, I didn't have anything to special. Really all I did was sort out mail and go get coffee. I was the personal assistant to the president, when he wanted me at least." Lucas coughs like he's choking. "You have a dirty mind. Anyway, I spent most of my time in the mailroom." As I said this I remember when Lucas came to visit me. He called me at work and I was making photo copies. He came up behind me and hugged me; I almost smacked him. When I saw his face I kissed him and he kissed me back. He spent an hour or two there with me watching me work and talking. Then he left and told me that we were having dinner. The rest is history that I would not like to repeat. I knew this was what Lucas was thinking about and I think Haley could tell too, which is why she changed the subject.

"So…Jim Jam, I believe it's time for bed," Haley said, looking at the little one next to me.

"Aw…but can't I just stay up a little longer? It's special, cause Aunt Peyton is here," he begs. I love having the attention of a little one.

"What about me? I'm here, is that not special?" Lucas argued.

"You're here all the time," Jamie says as he climbs out of his chair. Haley follows, and he pulls her down so he can whisper in Haley's ear. She shakes her head yes and he walks back over to me.

"Aunt Peyton, will you please tuck me in and read me a story?" _Who could say no to that?_ I tell him yes and follow him up to his room. I read him a short story and then pull the blankets around him. I think about how my mother, Anna, had tucked me in and decide to show Jamie.

"You know, my mom used to tuck me in, in a special way, every night. You want me to show you?"

"Yeah!" I said the little rime as I picked up his feat to tuck the blanket under then I quickly tucked the blanket under both sides of him till I get to his head. Then I pulled the blanket over his head as he laughed, then quickly pull it back.

"Oops! I love you," I say with a smile and kiss him on the forehead. "Goodnight, Jamie," I tell him as I start to close the door.

"Aunt Peyton?" I hear him say.

"Yes?"

"I love you, too." He says in his sweet little boy voice. This little boy seems to get me every time he speaks.

"Thanks, Jamie."

"You're welcome." I went back downstairs and Haley and I had some more girl-talk while Nathan and Lucas played video games.

"I think I'm going to leave, I'm so tired," I told Haley around 11 PM.

"Ok, I'm sure you're exhausted. You've had a lot going on lately. Give me a call if you want to do something."

"Ok, thanks for everything Haley. I really appreciate it."

"No problem."

"See ya." I give her a hug and head towards the door.

"Bye Nathan, and thanks. See ya, Lucas." Nathan says goodbye but Lucas just looks at me with a strange look on his face and I'm not sure how to explain it. I walked to me car and felt a hand on my arm. I turned around quickly, it scared the crap out of me. It was Luke, though, so my heartbeat quickly slowed to normal.

"God, Luke, you scared me."

"Sorry…I didn't mean to."

"Whatever."

"Peyton, come on."

"What? Do you want me to say sorry? Cause I'm not, and I have nothing to be sorry for. Do you want me to forgive you? Cause I can't, and I won't. It was stupid what you did. Maybe not wrong, but in my eyes it was very stupid and…"

"Peyton, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let Lindsey drive the Comet. It was stupid, now that I think about it I don't know what my reasoning was. She didn't know it was yours, just a friends. Maybe I was trying to make you jealous or something like that. But anyway, I'm sorry." I looked at him the way anyone would react to an apology like that.

"Thanks Luke. I'm sorry about what I said. Maybe, just maybe, I can find it in my heart to forgive you."

"Oh, please do. If Peyton Sawyer will forgive me, my life is complete!"

"Shut up!" I playfully punched his arm.

"Ok, well get home safe. I'll talk to you later Peyton."

"Bye Luke." I drove to Brooke's and quietly walked in the door hoping not to wake up Brook but I found her drinking a glass of wine at the bar and sketching.

"Hey! Where did you go? I was worried."

"Sorry. I went to get the Comet and then I went to Haley's where I ended up staying for dinner."

"Jamie's amazing isn't he? Only bad thing; he hates all girls except for Haley."

"No, he doesn't!"

"Uh, yeah. He tries to be nice but he's never overly nice."

"He loves me!"

"No way! That's not fair, at all!" I giggle, _I'm a favorite_!

"I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow Broke. Thank you. Night." I wash my face and get into bed. I'm asleep the minute my head hits the pillow.

The next day I go to Brooke's store, Clothes over Bros.

"Gosh I have so many memories of this place," I say as I walk around the store as Brooke works. "I mean of Karen's Café"

"Yeah…I felt so bad remodeling it this way. But I couldn't let it just sit here for someone else either," She replied.

"If anyone was to change it, it would have to be Brooke Davis."

"Of course!" Victoria came in and started yelling at Brooke just like every other time. Then she saw me and I could tell that her vision of me was different, and not in a good way.

"Oh…you're here," She said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Mother," Brooke yelled. They went back to their argument and I wandered to the back, purposely, and found the staircase. I walked up to the second floor and started to look around. There were a few boxes here and there and cobwebs everywhere, but the place had character. My mind went crazy and I started imagining what I could do with the place; even if it was temporary. It was perfect, all I had to do was ask Brooke. I went up to the roof where I used to think when I was a teenager. Luke and Haley always called it their spot and said no one knew that it was there but I used to hang out up there and when they came up I'd hide. I remember listening to Luke confess his crush on me to Haley. I was happy.

"How do you know about this place?" I heard a voice behind me say.

"Hey, Luke. What's up?"

"Nothing much, just like to come around here every once in a while." I smile thinking about high school. "What?" Lucas asks.

"You and Haley always thought you had this place all to yourselves." He gets a vonfused look on his face.

"We didn't?"

"No…I was here all the time and when you guys showed up I'd hide over in that corner." I pointed to the corner where the door was.

"You were?" He says this more painfully then surprise in his voice.

"Yep!" We talked for a couple minutes about the past. It seems like that's all anyone wants to talk about anymore; the past. I wish we could talk about the future and forget about the past.

"I should get going," Lucas says.

"Me too. I'll talk to you later I guess," I tell him. We walk downstairs and when I get to Brooke's store Victoria is gone, thankfully.

"Hey Brooke?" I ask even though it really isn't a question.

"Yes, Blondie."

"So, the space upstairs, is it being used?"

"Nope…just sitting there collecting dust! Why?"

"Well, I've been thinking about what I want to do here in Tree Hill. I think I want to start a record label." Brooke whips around and looks at me.

"What? That's amazing! Where?"

"Well that's the thing…I was hoping I could put it upstairs…"

"Of course! But Peyton...You knew I would say yes…you just need some sort of closure from Lucas."

"What?"

"You know that I don't really own this place. It will always be Karen's, which means it will be Lucas'. You need to ask him not me."

"Seriously, Brooke? Or should I say Dr. Brooke." I said sarcastically.

"I like that. Dr. Brooke."

"Oh brother. Fine I will go ask him." I walked outside in time to see Lucas getting into his car.

"Hey Lucas!" He stopped and got back out.

"Yeah?"

"I have a question."

"Ok, shoot."

"So everyone keeps asking me what's next. And I haven't got any idea until today; I want to start a record label."

"Peyton, that's so awesome! It's totally you, too. You'll do great. What does that have to do with me though?"

"I want to use the space above Clothes over Bros. Brooke said that I should ask you…if it's ok…so I did." I tried to read his face, but it said nothing. I had no idea what his reply was going to be.

**So I hope you guys are good with this chapter. It's not really exciting, so I'm sorry. I'm trying to come up with some good ideas, so if you got any lemme know. **

**Thanks to all of you that reviewed, I've never had that many reviews or favorite author alerts or story alerts, etc so thanks to all of you that did anything to support this story. Hope you like it! – CowGirl7384**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

He was just standing there with a stupid thinking face. I used to think that face was cute; I was naïve at that time. It's like that song _Fifteen_ by _Taylor Swift_ and she's all "_Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you, you're gonna believe them." _And, _"This is life before you know who you're gonna be." _When Luke and I were dating I was like a 15 year old stuck in the body of an 18 year old. Oh my gosh, I know a Taylor Swift song, HELP ME! Ok, calm down, pay attention to what's going on. I feel like I'm A.D.D now.

"You're sure this is what you want to do? And here." Great he's second guessing me now.

"No, I'm not sure I just thought I'd ask and see what happens. Yes, Lucas, I'm positive," I scream at him.

"Sorry, sorry. I just want to make the right decision. I guess it's fine with me."

"You guess?"

"Ok, it's definitely fine with me. I'm glad you figured this out Peyton," he says as he gets back into his car and drives away.

I go back into the store and tell Brooke what he said. She's ecstatic already and it's not even her studio. Whatever, she can be ecstatic all she wants; but I have work to do. I start making decisions on what I want to do with the place. I know that my little office area will be in the corner with the two big windows. I need lots of sunlight. It's a small space so I guess there isn't too much to decide. I know the studio will be right next to my office space and it will be all glass with a little red accents. The one thing I know I must have is a pool table. So much fun! I've made plans for the studio to be built but on a small budget, which will be difficult. I was thinking about furniture when I saw a funky little thrift store. Why not? I went in and when I thought the place was a complete failure I found this desk. It was an old metal desk covered in stickers; music themed of course. Then there were two leather, 80's style chairs. It was perfect! I bought them right away but told them that I couldn't take them right now and would have them picked up soon.

"How in the world are you going to get that stuff here and up the stairs?" Brooke asked when I told her what I had found.

"I don't know, but I bought them so it's too late to back out now," I replied.

"Haven't you ever heard of a return policy?"

"Not at a thrift store."

"They don't have a return policy?" That's Brooke Davis for you. I'm surprised she even knows what a thrift store is, it's like Paris Hilton and Wal Mart.

"No. They do not." I started to try and think of someone who might just have a truck or something to transport the desk to the office space. Does anyone have a truck around here? There is seriously nobody. I call Nathan since he is the only guy that I can think of besides Lucas, and I am not calling Lucas right now.

"It's Nat." Nathan answered.

"Hey, Nathan. It's Peyton. I need a favor."

"Ok."

"I bought some furniture, and I need someone with a truck to help me pick it up and take it to the second floor of Clothes Over Bros."

"And you're calling me because?"

"Because you are a guy. You have to know someone that has some sort of large vehicle." He laughs at my sarcasm.

"Ok…lemme see what I can do."

"Thank you."

"Yeah." We both hang up and I just sit down hoping that Nathan knows someone with a truck. I wait, and I wait, and I wait for almost 3 hours until my phone finally rings.

"Hello?" I say as I pick up the phone hoping it's good news.

"Hey, where is it that you need that stuff picked up from?" Nathan asks.

"New2U. It's on Main ST."

"Ok, meet me there." I do as he asks and head for Main Street. When I got there it took us the entire rest of the day to load it up, take it to Brooke's, unload it, and carry it up the stairs. I thanked Nathan and his friend, whom I do not know, and then they left. I moved around the furniture trying to decide how I wanted it to be and what looked more professional. The desk ended up, sort of, in the corner of the room; just pushed out more. The chairs were facing the desk. Brooke came up that evening before leaving.

"It's about time you get that where you want it," Brooke says.

"So I take it that you could hear it down there, huh?" I reply.

"Yep!"

"Sorry."

"No problem. And Peyton…I think this place is going to turn out nice."

"Thanks, Brooke."

"Oh, and the contractors will be here tomorrow."

"Wait, what? The contractors? What are you talking about?"

"Peyton, you've got to have contractor's, and I knew you wouldn't hire them. So I did. I want to be a part of this so I decided to pay for the construction of a studio. And if there is any things that need…" She makes quotes with her hands, "fixing, then they will fix that too."

"Brooke, you can't do that!"

"Well if you're 'renting' from me, then I am obligated to fix things that need fixing!" I walk over and hug her.

"Thank you, so much Brooke, you're the best friend ever!"

"I know!"

"Come on," I pull her by the hand. "Let's go get something to eat. I'm paying." We go to the little café downtown and sit in a booth. I order a burger with a side of fries and the usual Brooke orders a salad, dressing on the side, grilled chicken.

"I can't believe you eat that stuff and stay skinny!"

"It's called portion control and the gym."

"Yeah, I don't do gyms."

"Uh, huh." We talk about the record label and the studio and I tell Brooke what I'm hoping to accomplish.

"Don't worry about keeping all of my records and music crap at your house, it'll all be at the label. I'll need it for inspiration! I can't wait to get everything all set up. I thought it was going to be miserable but now I think it'll be kind of fun."

"I am sure it will be. I loved setting up the new Clothes over Bros. store."

"By the way, how did your mom take all of this moving?"

"Oh, the usual Victoria way. She yelled, pouted, threw a few things and then got tired and went back to New York."

"I'm sorry Brooke."

"It's ok. I've dealt with it before and I'll deal with it now." Just then Brooke made a funny face and then looked down at her food.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I'm fine. Why would anything be wrong?"

"Really Brooke?" I say as I turn around and find Lucas and Lindsey coming into the café.

"Hurry, eat quick, then we can go to Tric…HEY! That rhymes!"

"Yes, Brooke, it rhymes. I would love to go to Tric, AFTER I eat my burger at a normal pace."

"Fine."

"What you don't like…" I'm about to say Lindsey when Lucas and Lindsey walk up behind us.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Just celebrating." I glare at Brooke for saying that. "What?" She mouths.

"For what?" Brooke looks at me and I just say so I guess in Brooke's language that means that she can tell him.

"Peyton's record label. She started remodeling upstairs today and the contractors will be there tomorrow."

"Contractors?" Lucas said.

"Yeah, I have to have a studio."

"Oh…"

"What are we talking about here?" Lindsey says. We all look at her.

"I'm starting a record label above Brooke's store." Her mouth is slightly open and she shakes her head slowly.

"Well we're going to go eat." She says and pulls Lucas away.

"And no, I don't really like Lindsey. She's nice for the most part but has a way of making you feel very stupid." Brooke says when they are out of earshot.

"I got that." I said and sipped my very thick Oreo milkshake. We finish and head for the door.

"See you guys!" Lucas yells. We wave and keep walking.

"Still up for Tric? Or we can go home and watch movies and eat ice cream from a carton?"

"How about both?" I say with a gloomy voice.

"Sounds good to me!" Brooke says. "And I'm driving." Brooke grabs the keys from my hand and runs to the driver's side.

"Hey!" We went to Tric and sat at the bar. I ordered a Corona with lime and Brooke ordered a Long Island.

"What's up Chase?" I ask as he hands me the bottle.

"Well it kind of looks like it's better than you," He says jokingly.

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean?"

"I know, she looks so depressed!" Brooke says as she sips threw her straw like a little girl sipping lemonade.

"Brooke!"

"I'm sorry but you do! Especially for someone who is about to start a record label. Especially for someone like you!"

"Ok, ok I get it!"

"Peyton, you're starting a record label?" Chase asks, excitedly.

"Yes." I tell him and take another drink.

"That's awesome!" He comes around the corner, with the towel over his shoulder, and hugs me.

"Thanks, Chase." He smiles and someone yells for a refill. We're sitting in silence and it's not like we're mad at each other, but we both know what is really on the mind and I'm not going to admit that it is.

"Peyton!" Mouth runs up behind me and hugs me.

"Wow, there buddy."

"Sorry, I just can't believe you're here. I didn't know you were coming down."

"No one really did."

"Oh, so I'm not left out of the loop. Awesome." I laugh at Mouth, he has a quirky sense of humor.

"I got to get to work so I'll talk to you later."

"Sounds good, Mouth." He walks behind the counter and starts whipping off counters. I just laugh and look at Brooke.

"He got fired from the station…"

"Oh, that sucks!"

"No kidding. He was devastated but Milly got him out of it."

"Milly works miracles with that boy." I look down at the empty bottle that I never crave anymore. "I think I'm ready to go, Brooke."

"Ok, sounds good. I gotta run by the store."

"See ya, Mouth!"

"Bye, girls! And Peyton…it's great that you're back."

"Thanks, Mouth." We went to the local grocery store and Brooke went inside for ice cream and toppings and junk food; the stuff we ate when we were in a bad mood as teenagers and honestly we still do. Don't all girls? As soon as we were home I changed into my black Adidas sweatpants, and my Matchbox 20 T-Shirt and sweatshirt. The best clothes that were ever designed! (Sorry, Brooke) We jump on the couch and Brooke has two of those little cartons from Ben and Jerry's. One is Mocha Heath Bar Crunch and one was Chunky Monkey. She held them both up to me and I picked the Mocha Heath Bar Crunch and took a spoon from her lap.

"So, what movie do you want to watch?" Brooke asked.

"Hm…how about…P.S I love you, Under the Tuscan Sun, and The Blind Side."

"Good choices. You're trying to make yourself feel better after a little cry."

"Ok, I'm seriously going to start calling you Dr. Brooke. But thank you." Brooke puts the DVD in and the commercials quietly play.

"Peyton…before the movie starts can I ask you a question."

"Sure." I say taking a big bite of ice cream.

"Did you come back for Lucas?"

"What? No…I mean…maybe that's part of the reason but not all of it. I miss him. But I love Tree Hill and I miss being your best friend."

"Ok, 1) you never stopped being my best friend, we just drifted a little bit and 2) Do you still love Lucas?"

"Truthfully?" Brooke shakes her head yes. "Yeah. I do. But I wouldn't break him and Lindsey up for that. Honestly I wouldn't be sad if something happened and they called it off but I would never purposely make someone miserable and depressed. Even if they were my arch enemy."

"Ok…if you want to talk about it…" I cut her off, not in a rude way but I did.

"Right now I don't really feel like it, but when I do you'll be the first one to know!"

"Ok…I love you P. Sawyer."

"I love you too, B. Davis."

**So it's not a super eventful chapter but I think some of those things needed to happen. Hope you guys like it! Thank you guys for all of your support. – CowGirl7384**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

**Lucas POV**

"It was hers," Lindsey shouted.

"Yes, but you needed a car while I was gone, what was I supposed to do," I defended himself.

"I don't know, I would rather not have a car than drive your ex-girlfriends car!"

"Lindsey, I honestly thought that it wasn't a big deal."

"Lucas, how could you be so stupid!"

"Hey…"

"I'm serious! I never thought that boys could be so…DUMB!" She was pacing back and forth now.

"Lindsey, come on, that's just not fair. I mean, yeah maybe we've kissed in that car and talked in that car and maybe I told her I loved her in that car…but that was before you! I can't help that!" She glares at me.

"Loved her…really."

"Oh god…"

"I don't know what to say right now, Lucas." She walks out of the house and calls a taxi…I don't try to stop her.

**Peyton POV**

I walked into the space that I had been planning to remodel. There were contractors working all around except for the small space that my desk was sitting in. I looked around, feeling out of place, and then walked to my desk. I was looking through my emails, hoping to see one from at least on of the several artists I talked to, when Lindsey walked in or stormed in is more like it. I just kind of stared at her while she skidded to a stop in front of my desk.

"Look, just because you came flying back to Tree Hill and have a little bit of history with Lucas, it does not mean you can have him! I feel pretty juvenile doing this, I mean it's what girls in high school do, right? But really, with your history of changing your mind, I think I have the right…" She stomps away now and her high heels seem to echo through the room. My eyes were just wide open and my jaw was on my desk. I sat there for a few minutes just staring at the wall and wondering what to do. I had not artist to take care of, I had no decorating to do; I found a pool table already and it was being delivered when all of this was done. I grabbed my purse and headed for the door that led to the roof. I looked over the edge and watched people going on with their lives, their normal lives.

"Hey, girly," Haley says behind me. I jump and turn around.

"You scared me," I said laughing a little.

"Sorry…what are you doin?"

"Just…thinking I guess."

"What does that mean?"

"Just…a hard couple of days I guess."

"You keep saying I guess…"

"I know…I think it's because I don't really know how I feel…and what to do."

"Maybe you just need to have a day without stress and full of fun…and without the Lucas and Lindsey drama."

"That might be a good idea."

"Of course it is!" I laugh at her confidence.

"I missed you, Haley…" I hug her and she looks over the edge with me.

"I love it here…" She says.

"I love it here when I'm happy here. Otherwise it's just depressing." Haley's quiet for a minute and then she looks at me.

"You know…when we were in high school and upset over something, whether it would be girls or grades or family, we would come up here with water balloons and whenever someone walked by we would drop one on them. It was even better when it was someone we knew!" I laugh.

"Are you serious! You did that? And to me!"

"What?"

"Yeah, once we were walking by here, Brooke and I, and someone dropped water balloons on us…it sucks."

"Oh my gosh…I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok…" Haley and I go downstairs and I tell Broke that there is nothing for me to do here. Jamie is standing next to her at the counter and runs over to me.

"Aunt Peyton," He yelled as he wrapped his tiny arms around my chicken legs. His arms weren't long enough so each one wrapped around one leg.

"Hey buddy," I say and pat his back.

"Aunt Peyton is going to watch you this afternoon," Haley says in her excited mommy voice.

"Really?" He turns to me. "Can I ride with you?"

"Tell you what, you ride home with your mom and then we'll go get some ice cream when she leaves," I whisper the part about ice cream, pretending it's a big secret. He leans in close and puts a hand up to his mouth.

"Ok, I won't tell mommy."

"I'll meet you there," I say as I climb into the comet and follow Halley to the Scott Mansion as I call it, now.

"I can't believe this is your house, Hals," I say as I get out of the car.

"I live here and I can't believe it." Haley takes me inside and gives me a few instructions before she leaves. I walk into Jamie's room and he's playing with a toy truck from Cabela's.

"Cool truck, buddy!"

"Thanks."

"So do you want to go swim in the pool? I brought my swimsuit!"

"You said you would take me out for ice cream." I smiled.

"I was thinking that we could swim first, cause swimming always makes you hungry and it'll taste so much better!"

"Ok…you have to promise though."

"I pinky swear!" I hold my pinky out and he locks his around mine. "Ok, where is your swimsuit."

"It's in the top drawer." I look in the top drawer and there are a few tiny little boy swim shorts. I pick out the ones I think are coolest.

"No, not those ones," Jamie says and walks over to the dresser. "These ones…they're like daddy's." This kid sure does love his dad!

"Oh ok." I help him put his shorts on and then tell him to stay in his room until I come back out. I put on a bikini and swimsuit cover up quickly and came back out.

"Are you ready?" I ask.

"Yeah," He jumps up and runs out of the bedroom and I have to run to keep up with him. When we get outside he puts on floaters and jumps in the water. I sit on the edge and stick my feet in. When he comes up out of the water he looks at me with a squint.

"Aren't you going to get in?"

"I will, I just am going to watch you."

"But I want you to get in."

"Ok, ok, hang on just a second." I walk over to a table and take off my cover up.

"Wow, Aunt Peyton, you're really pretty. I don't know why Uncle Lucas ever broke up with you." What he says shocks me and I just look at him. Then I laugh and I jump in the pool and splash him.

"Hey!" He says as I push water into his face. I stop and he wipes his face but he can barley reach it with his floaters on.

"Sorry, Buddy. Let me help you." I wipe the water from his face.

"Thanks." We play in the water and I get him to go off the diving board for me a couple times. It's probably the most fun I've had swimming since I was his age. I'm laying on a towel watching him play in the water when he comes over to me.

"Aunt Peyton?"

"Yeah buddy?" I say as I sit up and face him, sitting Indian style.

"My mom and dad would probably say this is bad manners or something…but can we go get some ice cream?" I chuckle.

"You can ask me that anytime buddy, and yes we can. We just have to go change. Let's get your floaters off." I pull the floaters off his arms and before I can get a towel around him he runs into the house.

"Jamie!" I run after him with my towel around me. He's laughing and even though there is water all over the floor I can't help but laugh too. I finally grab him and he gets changed. I quickly change into my clothes and then wipe up the water throughout the house before we leave.

"Ok, buddy, let's go!" He comes barreling down the stairs and runs out the door. I grab his booster seat and it takes me 15 minutes just to get the stupid thing hooked up in the car. We are driving downtown and I pull into a parking spot directly in front of the old ice cream parlor we went to as kids. I order us both some ice cream and then sit with Jamie. He just talks and talks and I can't believe how smart he is. I think people underestimate some kids. Jamie, he sees things that most adults even wouldn't see. I feel weird, he's painfully honest to me and sometimes I wish I didn't have to hear these things; like when his dad was too sad to talk to him or play with him. He finishs his ice cream and half of it is on his face. I clean him up and then we go outside.

"Uncle Lucas," Jamie yells as soon as he steps outside. He starts to run off.

"Jamie, wait!" He looks at me like he's sad. "Where are you going?" I look over and Lucas and Lindsey are already standing there. I don't say a word but Jamie hugs them both and tells them what we've been doing.

"Sounds fun, little man." He ruffles his hair. I look at Lindsey and she gives me a look that makes me want to hide under a rock and die. They talk to Jamie for a few minutes and leave. I get in the car and start back to the Scott mansion. We're at the stop light and it turns green…I don't see the SUV running the red light.

**This isn't a very exciting chapter, sorry guys! But the next few chapters should take care of that! Check out violetfireflies and swingdancer23. They aren't in OTH but have pretty good ff's. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

I woke up in a hospital bed. Brooke was sitting in a chair next to me, asleep herself. I looked around trying to remember what had happened, why I was here. Suddenly things came flooding back to me.

"Jamie…" It was supposed to come out as a yell but my voice cracked and it sounded week. Brooke jumped up.

"Oh, Peyton!" She sounded happy…that has to be a good thing right. If Jamie was hurt she wouldn't be happy, right? "You're awake…" She hugs me and I don't mean to be rude but I just want, need, to know if Jamie is ok.

"Jamie…" I look at her seriously.

"He's got a few scratches, and a sprained wrist to show off at school, but other than that he's fine."

"Oh, god…" I throw my head onto the pillow. I can't believe I did this. I've been here three days and I've already hurt someone. Why does this always happen to me? No, I can't do that. I can't say poor me, poor Peyton. Jamie is ok, no broken bones, he's safe.

"Brooke…" I look at her and I know my face looks worried. "It wasn't my fault right?"

"Oh…god no, Peyton. Some idiot got drunk early and ran a red light." I look at my arm and there is a cast on it. Crapola. Things seem to be ok, no reasons to worry. I push the arrows on the side of the bed so that I can sit up straight.

"Brooke," I say like it's a big deal.

"What? What's wrong? Do I need to get the nurse?" Brooke freaks out.

"No, nothing is wrong. I need to talk to Haley…and Nathan."

"Peyton, maybe you should just rest for a little bit."

"Are they that mad?"

"No…I just think that you need to rest before you get upset. You were in major car crash, you need to be calm."

"Brooke…I need…to talk…to Haley and Nathan." She sighs and looks at me as if to contemplate what she is going to do.

"Ok…but just for a few minutes." Brooke walks out the door into the hallway. I stare at the ceiling wishing that I could change something. That Jamie wasn't with me. Lucas walked in then and I felt awkward. I wondered how my hair looked, guessing it was horrible. I pretended like I had been trying to fix it and put it back into a ponytail.

"Hey…" He says.

"Hey…" I wasn't sure what else to say.

"How are you?" Lucas asked.

"Um…more worried about Jamie than anything."

"He's fine. I've been with him all morning."

"All morning?"

"Yeah, you've been asleep overnight." I let out a heavy sigh and put my face in my hands.

"What did I do?" I said to myself.

"Peyton, it wasn't your fault. It was the retard who ran the red light!" He sat down in the chair Brooke had been sitting in. "Peyton, he drove away and they can't find him."

"It was a black YukonXL. North Carolina license plates," I said. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"How did you…"

"I don't know." I felt crabby. I glanced over and our eyes met and it was like I couldn't pull them away. That's when Nathan and Haley walked in with Brooke. Lucas sat up suddenly and smiled at me before walking out of the room.

"Sweety, are you ok?" Haley walked over to me and put her hand on my forehead. I looked at her confused.

"You aren't mad?" I said surprised.

"What?"

"Jamie was in the car…"

"Peyton…1) it wasn't your fault…at all. 2) You love Jamie. I know you do. And there is no reason for me to be mad at you. I love you like a sister, and I'm worried about you and Jamie but there is no way I could be mad at you right now." I let out a sigh like I had been holding my breath.

"You're crazy Peyton…" Nathan says in the background. I feel like crying, but I never cry and I'm not about to start now. Haley hugs me and so does Nathan, and I realize that they are as close of family as it gets besides Brooke and my father of course. My family consists of my closest friends; Brooke, Haley, Nathan, Jamie, Karen, and L…this is what I was thinking but I don't finish it. I don't want to. Haley and Nathan sit down and we start talking, it's one of those boring conversations that even though you don't want to, you're involved in. Eventually everybody leaves except for Haley and Brooke. Haley is staying with Jamie tonight and Brooke is in my room.

"Brooke, you should really go home. I'll be fine. You can come back tomorrow afternoon," I tried to convince her.

"But you'll be all alone! I don't want you to get lonely! And Jamie has Haley."

"Brooke, I'm telling you I'll be fine! And really Brooke? You're comparing me to a 4 year old?" She thought about what I had said.

"I don't know…"

"Brooke! I'm 22…I'll be ok, being in a hospital for the night. If anything happens you will get a call…I promise." She still seemed hesitant. "Brooke!"

"Ok, ok. I'm going!" Brooke picked up her purse and magazines. She walked over and tried to hug me but almost dropped everything on top of me instead.

"Goodbye, Brooke." She looked at me with a fake sad face.

"Bye, bye." I laugh and turn on the TV. There seemed to be absolutely nothing on so I turned it off and listened to some music while I read some magazines Brooke brought. I finally fell asleep while I was reading.

Twelve hours later I woke up, but was taken back. There was someone there, I didn't know who because I wasn't completely awake. I rolled my head over and saw who was here. He was staring at me, his head resting on his hands.

Lucas perked up when he realized I was awake.

**Sorry it's kind of short, I didn't really know what to do in this chapter. If you guys have any ideas I could really use them. THANKS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

I sat up so that it was a little more of face to face instead of him sitting and me laying flat on my back. I push the up arrow on the arm of the bed and turn off the music that was quietly playing. I can tell my hair is its crazy, bed-head self so I quickly pulled it back into a ponytail.

"What are you doing here?" I said and my voice was raspy from just waking up.

"We need to talk," He said and I wasn't sure whether to be happy that we were talking or to be scared that possibly he was going to say something I didn't like. I turned towards him and sat Indian style in my pajamas instead of those stupid hospital gowns.

"Ok…shoot."

"I don't know if this is going to work…you and I and Lindsey. It's too much drama. It's too much history. You know what I'm talking about." My heart is beating fast and I feel like I'm turning red and getting hot. I think my mouth is open a little bit and though I feel like a complete retard I don't really care considering I most likely won't be talking to the man I love for a while.

"I don't think that, after Lindsey and I get married, we can be friends." Oh. My. God. Is he saying this? He's breaking up a life-long relationship because Lindsey is here and I said that I wanted to get married SOME FREAKIN' DAY!

"What are you talking about?"

"...Last night…I asked Lindsey to marry me. If it's going to work the way I want and think it will, then you and I can't be friends the way we were. It's too much for all of us."

"You mean that Lindsey doesn't like me and you can't seem to understand that I said yes, I want to get married." He tried to talk but there was no way this guy could waltz in here and tell me that we couldn't be friends and expect me to take it. "I was there for you through everything. When Keith was killed. Your mothers wedding. When your mother gave birth to Lilly. The list goes on and on. Now you are telling me this girl you've known for a year is going to spread a great relationship apart." Again he wanted to talk. "Luke, just go. Please…just go…I really don't want to do this right now."

"Peyton, I don't want to do this either…but I have to."

"You have to? Why, did Lindsey tell you to?" He gave me this incredulous look and I feel bad for what I just said. I sigh and hang my head down.

"I'm sorry…" I tell him. "I shouldn't have said that. It wasn't…considerate. But you can't expect to just come in here and tell me we can't even be friends and me be ok with that."

"I expected you to be supportive."

"Of what?" I try not to sound sarcastic. "You are my best friend! Besides Brooke obviously. But honestly I…never mind. I hope that you and Lindsey are happy." I crawl back into my bed and lay my head on the pillow. I try not to look at him because I can feel the tears coming. He sits there in silence for a moment and then leaves. I cry for a little bit and try to get myself together, afraid that someone might come in. I finally get a hold of myself and Brooke walks in minutes later. I hope my eyes aren't puffy and my face isn't red.

"Hey, girly! How'd you sleep?" By now it was almost noon.

"Fine." She pulled her jacket off her arm and had been hiding PF Changs. My eyes widened and I stretched out my arms.

"I saw Lucas in the parking lot, was he visiting you?"

"Uh…yeah." I say as I enthusiastically unwrap the fancy Chinese take-out.

"That was nice!"

"Sure."

"Why do you say it like that?" I'm hesitant to tell her why he came. I don't want it getting around, then again Brooke is my best friend.

"He came to tell me he proposed to Lindsey and can't be my friend anymore." Brooke looked astonished.

"He did what?" I knew it was rhetorical. "I cannot believe he did that! I mean, you guys have been through so much!" I just nodded my head. She continued to state her frustration, while I just listened.

"Hey, guess what," I said while she was taking a breath from yelling. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"What?"

" I get to go home today."

"Oh, that's great! Do you want me to help you get your stuff together?"

"Sure. The doctor's going to come in, in about an hour to do a final checkup and I can go home after that."

"So exciting!" Brooke was way to peppy sometimes. I slowly got up and started to get everything together. I felt fine except for a little soreness but it was like after you are sick and your body is just so weak. I put on some clean sweatpants, a comfy yet not too pajama-like sweatshirt, and converse. The doctor came in and said that I was ready to leave. Jamie had been released yesterday and had stopped to say goodbye. I felt horrible for doing this to him and to Nathan and Haley. We drove home and I went to my room. It felt nice to be in a nice, furnished, home. I got dressed and decided to go down to the label when I realized that I had no car. Isn't that just wonderful.

"Brooke?"

"Yeah?" She said coming around the corner from the kitchen.

"Where is my car?"

"You'll have to call the police station. I haven't heard anything about it." I just sighed in disappointment. I have a feeling this is going to be a long process. I called the police station who told me to call the impound lot who told me that I need to check with the police station. After several phone calls I finally got an answer of where it was.

When I saw the car I couldn't believe the damage. It seemed like a minor accident but looking at the car you would think someone died. I just looked at it for several moments before leaving to find out how to fix it. I had to get it out of there in 1 week or else it would be crushed. Literally.

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I wanted to upload but I was getting kind of lost on this chapter. Thanks for reading and please review! – Cowgirl7384**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

Mechanics are expensive. I learned this today. I mean really, it shouldn't be that expensive to tow a piece of metal from one location to another and replace the front end. Ok, so maybe the last part may be a little expensive. I finally found a garage that I could afford. They towed the car to their garage but didn't know when it would be fixed. I went to Clothes over Bros. where Brooke was quietly and diligently sketching behind the purple counter.

"Hey girly," Brooke said in her usual cheerful tone. She looked up but only for a second before returning to her work.

"Hey, are they done upstairs yet?" I asked. I heard something drop and then a saw. "I'm taking that as a no!" I sat down next to Brooke and looked at the sketch.

"Oh, that's cute!" I say and pull it towards me a little before she pulls it back.

"Really? I'm not sure."

"I would totally buy it. Although I think I would buy most of the things in your store." She smiles but her attention never turns from the sketch. I sigh, trying to signal to her that I'm bored, but she doesn't get the hint so I get up and decide to go get some coffee. I go into the local coffee shop and order a white chocolate frappuccino. I decide to get a bagel and sit down at the table outside. I always loved Tree Hill, it's a small town but not so small that you're in the middle of nowhere. Except for when your ex who just told you he doesn't want to be friends follows you around town. Lindsey smiles at me and I'm not sure if it's a real smile or a fake, back-stabbing smile. I decide it's probably about time to leave. As I am leaving I feel a pat on my shoulder. I turn around and it's Lucas. I just sigh and look at him, I am not going to be the first one to speak.

"I heard you took your car to Ricky."

"Yeah…so."

"So, he's a suckey mechanic. Why didn't you just bring it over to the garage and I could work on it for free labor."

"Because…you told me you didn't want to be friends and that's not what friends do."

"But you need someone who is going to do a good job."

"Look, Lucas, if you want t work on the car then YOU go and get it, but I'll be paying for parts and labor. Remember, we're not friends anymore, so don't do me any favors." I think the look on his face is stunned but I walk away with my hot coffee and get into the rental car I'm driving. I don't have anything to do today so I go over to Haley's house because I don't feel like being alone at Brooke's house.

I knock on the door of Nathan and Haley's home and a few seconds later I hear Haley yelling at Jamie to wait for her but he opens the door anyway.

"Hey, little man," I say as I pick him up and give him a hug. Haley comes around the corner and sighs from relief.

"James Lucas Scott, what if that was a stranger," Haley criticizes.

"But it wasn't," Jamie says defensively.

"You didn't know that. I didn't know that."

"I knew it was Aunt Peyton."

"Sure, you did," Haley says in her sarcastic mother voice and motions for me to come inside.

"What are you guys doing today?" I ask.

"I'm trying to cook a nice dinner for Nathan, since it's our anniversary today, but I don't even know if he's going to be home in time and Jamie just can't seem to stay out of trouble," Haley says, picking up Jamie and tickling him. He laughs and then gets out of her arms and runs upstairs.

"Well how about I take Jamie over to Brookes and then maybe that'll take some of the stress away…" I stop there, wondering if Haley is afraid to let him come with me now. She's not answering. "If you're comfortable with that, of course."

"Peyton, I'm totally comfortable with Jamie going with you, the detectives already explained what happened and I know it wasn't your fault! I just don't want to pawn my son off on you."

"I will take Jamie as often as I can! I just don't want you to think he's not safe with me."

"Well, if you want him then I guess it's a special occasion."

"You and Nathan deserve a night to yourself. How about we have a sleepover with the little guy. Brooke will be home in time to order pizza!" Jamie comes around the corner then.

"Please, mama! Please, please, please!" I laugh at him and he jumps in my lap.

"Yeah, please, please, please!" I say, mimicking Jamie. We both make puppy faces and she scolds us.

"Ok, go pack your bag." Jamie jumps up.

"Yes!" He runs up the stairs and into his room. I can hear him shuffling around and pulling things out of his drawers.

"Don't forget your toothbrush and toothpaste," Haley yells. She starts chopping up some vegetables.

"I just hope Nathan gets home from practice in time," Haley says, and I can tell she really is worried about that.

"I'm sure he will. He can't forget that easily," I tell her, reassuringly.

"Oh, you'd be surprised how easily men can forget." I sigh and think about how it seems as if Lucas has forgotten what we had so quickly.

"Yeah…" Haley looks at me and we both know she knows exactly what's on my mind.

"Peyton, I know you miss him, but you said no! And then Lindsey came along, and she said yes."

"Haley, I said some day. I told him that I wanted to get married but I wanted to wait a while. Can't you understand that? We were 20 years old, that's way too young! We couldn't even legally drink!"

"But Lucas said…"

"Yeah, I'm sure he did. But that's not what happened." She sighed and had that ashamed look on her face. Jamie comes down the stairs then and clothes are hanging out of his backpack.

"Here, let me help you Jam Jam." I take the clothes out and fold them and make sure that he has all that he needs and put it back in neatly.

"Alright, let's go, come on, Aunt Peyton," Jamie says, while pulling me off of my chair.

"Hang on, just a second. You need to say goodbye to your mother!" He sighs and goes around the corner to give her a hug.

"Bye, mama." He says and then looks at me as if to say 'there, I said goodbye'.

"Bye, Hayles!" I yell over my shoulder.

"Have fun," she says. I grab Jamie's car seat and try to figure out how to get it in the car and get him in it. It took me a while, and I'm sure Haley was watching from the kitchen window, but I got it done.

"So, Jamie, where does your dad practice?"

"At the school gym. Have you ever been there, Aunt Peytono?"

"I went to school there, Jam Jam!"

"Really? So you went to school with mama and daddy!"

"Yep! We're going to stop by and see daddy real quick before we go to Aunt Brooke's house."

"Cool!"

**Sorry, I'm not good at keeping up on my uploads. I hope that you guys like this chapter. It's not too exciting but I think it's cute. Please review! With cherries on top!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

Jamie and I walked into the high school gym that I seem to have so many memories from.

"Daddy," Jamie yelled and ran over to him. He put the basketball down and picked up Jamie.

"What in the world are you doing here," Nathan asked while tickling Jamie.

"Aunt Peyton wanted to come and see you," Jamie says and Nathan looks at me surprised.

"Really? Well why don't you go try and shoot the ball while Aunt Peyton and I talk for a little bit."

"Ok," Jamie said and ran to the other side of the gym.

"So, Peyton, what's on your mind?"

"You need to be home by 7," I told him. I wasn't about to waste time on small talk. Nathan looked at me like I was crazy.

"And why is that?"

"Because it's your anniversary and Haley needs you home."

"She's planning something, isn't she?"

"I'm not supposed to say anything but Haley, me, and you all know that you would most likely be here until midnight!" Nathan smiled.

"I know…I'm not one of those guys who forgets his anniversary, Peyton. I was just about to leave when you got here."

"Good. I've got Jamie for the night, and I couldn't stand to think that Haley would spend the night alone."

"Thanks, Peyton…you're a good friend."

"No problem," I say and smile. "Say goodbye to your dad, Jam. We gotta get going." As usual Jamie runs to Nathan like he's a Greek god. We say our goodbyes and head over to Brookes. When we get there Jamie turns on the TV and I call Brooke to warn her of what she will be doing tonight.

"Clothes over Bros. this is Brooke," Brooke says in her professional business voice.

"It's Peyton," I say and she changes to her fun friendly voice.

"What's up, Peyton?"

"Hey, I hope you don't mind but I offered to take Jamie tonight since it's Nathan and Haley's anniversary. Would you pick up some fun food like pizza or something for dinner? We'll just hang out and play games and stuff."

"Of course I don't mind! I love having that little guy around!"

"Good, just thought I would warn you what's waiting for you at home." Brooke laughs.

"Ok, I'll see you soon."

"Sounds good!" I hang up the fun and jump on the couch next to Jamie.

"So, what do you want to do know? You wanna go swimming?"

"Uh…I forgot my swimsuit."

"No you didn't, I saw it in your bag!"

"I don't really feel like it…" Jamie seemed to be trying to avoid the subject of water so I let it go, but there was something I didn't know.

"Ok…what sounds fun to you?" He thinks about it and then looks at me with a mischievous look on his face. He ran into my room and I hurried to follow him.

"Jamie, what are you doing?" I come into the room and I don't see him until he jumps out from behind the bed with a pillow. He hits me and I fall onto the bed.

"Hey!" I grab another one and we hit each other back and forth until there are pillow feathers going everywhere.

"You are so dead!" I tell him teasingly.

"Not unless I get you first!" Jamie says jumping up on the bed so he's closer to my size. I hear the doorbell ring and run out of the room while Jamie runs after me. As I open the door Jamie hits me on the back with a pillow and I fall into Lucas' arms. Nice, Jamie.

"Woah, there." I quickly regain my balance.

"Uncle Lucas!" Jamie yells and runs over to him.

"Hey, there buddy! What are you doing here?"

"I'm sleeping over with Aunt Peyton." He gets a confused look on his face when he says it. "If you're my aunt," He points at me, "And you're my uncle," Pointing at Lucas, "Then does that mean you guys are married?" Lucas coughs and I just smile and the kid who has way too many questions.

"No…that's not how it works buddy. Why don't you go start cleaning up before AUNT Brooke gets home…she's not married to Uncle Lucas either." I smile and he runs around the corner slipping and sliding in the pillow feathers.

"What are you doing here Lucas? I thought we made it pretty clear what was going to happen."

"What makes you think I'm here for you? Brooke lives here too."

"Well Brooke is at work, so are you staying or leaving?"

"Look, I should apologize about what I said at the hospital. I talked to Lindsey about it, and it's not right for her to tell me who I can and can't hang out with."

"Wow, you're talking like a man now!" He glares at me. "Sorry…" I mumble.

"Lindsey wants to try to get to know you…" I look at him with an incredulous look on my face.

"You're kidding!"

"No…I think it's a good idea. She's my fiancé and you're my best lady friend." I smile when he says lady friend; long story.

"I'm sorry…I can't. You know how I feel Lucas. You'll always be my friend but I can't be friends with Lindsey. I think I would end up pulling her hair out."

"Peyton, come on."

"I'm saying this for her own safety. You should be happy I am being THAT nice." He glares at me again but I don't say sorry.

"Ok…" He says with a pouty face.

"Nice try," I tell him. Brooke comes stumbling up the stairs with pizzas in her arms then.

"Need some help there?" I ask her and she just gives me a look that tells me; oh, god please! I'm guessing something happened in the past 45 minutes between the time I called her and now.

"Lucas, what are you doing here?"

"I just needed to talk to Peyton and thought I'd stop by to say hi."

"Uh, huh," I hear Brooke say discreetly as I carry some of the pizza and groceries into the kitchen.

"I should head out though, I'll talk to you later," Lucas says. He waves and closes the door.

"What was that all about?" Brooke says immediately.

"He changed his mind, he wants to be friends again. He'll always be my friend I guess. And then he asked me to hang out with Lindsey…I told him no."

"Why? She's really nice!" I just look at her. "Sometimes."

"I'm sure she is…sometimes…but if she's with Lucas then I can't. I just can't."

"I understand P. Sawyer. I'm sorry." She pets my head and Jamie jumps out from around the corner of my room.

"Uncle Lucas likes Aunt Peyton," He yells and points at me. I just look at Brooke and she looks at me and tries to change the subject. Brooke picks up Jamie and spins him around.

"Are you excited to stay over and Aunt Brooke and Aunt Peyton's?" Brooke says, and I realize that she loves kids and has a motherly way about her.

"Yes!"

"Are we going to stay up late and eat junk food?"

"Yeah!"

"Are we going to tell mom and dad?" I interrupt.

"No!" Brooke and I just laugh and she sets him down. By the end of the night we had eaten all the pizza and ice cream and were all dead asleep on the couch and floor by midnight.

**Sorry, it's been a long time since I updated! I started another story; New Yorker in the South. It's under Hart of Dixie; my new passion! **** I hope ya'll liked this chapter and check out my other stories! Thanks for all the reviews, too!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

Brooke was the first one up and immediately started to clean up the mess that we had somehow found a way to sleep in. By the time I was up all the work was done, don't you love it when that happens? I helped with what was left and then Jamie woke up. The first thing he said was "I want breakfast."

"Ok, how about some eggs!"

"I don't like eggs." There is never little kid food here. "Do you have _Cinnamon Crunch_?"

"No…" I walked over to the pantry.

"We have granola and yogurt."

"Gross! It's like eating twigs!"

"Well the only other breakfast food we have is toast."

"Can we go out for breakfast?" Good idea.

"Sure, Aunt Brooke and I are going to take showers and then we'll go to the diner. How about you get dressed and brush your teeth and then you can watch some cartoons."

"Ok." Jamie ran into my bedroom and started tearing into his bag for a fresh pair of clothes. When he found what he wanted he ran into the living room, turned on the TV, and started getting dressed. I just laughed and headed for the shower. I quickly did all the girly stuff that 95% of the girl population does. Brooke was sitting on the couch with Jamie watching _Curious George_.

"You enjoyin' the show, Brooke?" I asked sarcastically.

"I love this show! It reminds me of my purple monkey!"

"Because there is a monkey?" I again asked sarcastically. She looked around and gave a teasing glare.

"Yes…"

"Sweet. Jamie, are you ready to go?"

"Where we going?" Brooke asked like she was hyper.

"Yeah!" Jamie said jumping off of the couch.

"Jamie and I are going to go get some breakfast because Jamie doesn't like eggs, toast, yogurt, or granola!"

"Huh! Who woulda thought! Can I come?"

"Sure." I grabbed Jamie's car seat and put it into the car while Brooke fiddled with the radio. The song _Buy U a Drank _by _T-Pain_ came on.

"Ah!" Brooke yelled and I jumped. "I. Love. This song…" She turned it up really loud and since the top was down it made everything louder. Brooke and Jamie were dancing in their seats. It made me laugh and I couldn't help but sing along. We got to the diner and I couldn't believe how hyper Jamie and Brooke were. It was like Jamie had a ton of candy and ice cream and Brooke was high. We got inside and the waitress showed us to our seats and gave us the menus. After a couple of minutes we all put our menu's down. Brooke and I were sipping coffee while Jamie played with the whipped cream in his hot cocoa.

"Is that good, buddy?" I asked.

"Yeah!" he said as he took another bite and looked up with a white "mustache." I giggled and Jamie smiled bigger.

"So what are you going to get?" Brooke asked.

"French Toast!" He said excitedly.

"French Toast? I could've made you that at home."

"You said you had toast…not French Toast…" I laughed at the naïve little boy. The waitress came and took our orders. Brooke started to put sugar into her coffee and I bumped her hand so a ton of sugar came out. She gasped like she was really shocked and Jamie and I laughed. She poured some in her hand and dropped it in my lap. This time I gasped and so did Jamie but he was laughing at the same time. By the time we were done with our little sugar war there was sugar all over the table. We were laughing but the waitress seemed to be annoyed when she brought us our food and saw the mess. As she walked away Jamie leaned in and whispered:

"She's scary!" We finished our breakfast and went back to Brooke's house. I guess that Jamie's sugar high was starting to wear off because when we got home he laid down on my bed and fell asleep. I closed the door and sat down on the couch with my computer. I started looking at iTunes and different music sites hoping to find something new and interesting. The doorbell rang and I was feeling a little lazy so hoped that Brooke would get it but the house was silent when the doorbell rang again so I slowly got up and yelled 'coming.' When I opened the door I think I was more surprised than anything. It was Lindsey. I was taken back and actually a little speechless for a few seconds.

"I…uh…hi." She just smiled.

"Hey." We stood there and then I realized that I should probably invite her in.

"Sorry, you can come in." I stepped out of the way and she walked in. "So what's up?"

"I was supposed to meet Brooke here for my fitting…we were going to ride together to the store…" I have no idea why they would do that but pretty sure it was Lindsey's idea.

"Oh…right…um, let me go get her." Wow, this is awkward. I'm pretty sure that she knows I don't want to be her friend, Lucas had to have told her. I walked into Brooke's room and she was asleep. Maybe she was on a sugar high too. I shook her awake and she practically jumped out of bed.

"I totally forgot!" She ran into the bathroom. "I'll be out in a minute, just be nice!" Why would she say that? I walked out.

"Brooke will be out in a minute she is just getting her things."

"Ok…" We were both quiet and I stood in the kitchen while Lindsey sat at a stool at the bar. I'm pretty sure she was wishing she could have a drink, I know I was.

"Look…I'm sorry…about what I said. About everything that I've said."

"You mean not wanting to be my friend."

"It's not that I don't…want to be your friend. Everyone always says that you're a very nice person…"

"So why did you say no? I was just trying to be nice to Luke's friends."

"Ok, 1. Let me finish, and 2. I could be mad at you considering you didn't _want_ to, you're just trying to be nice to your fiancé. I have heard awesome things about you…but think about being in my position. I am going to be very honest with you right now. I love Luke, but I'm backing off for you…I don't want to break you two up. I've told Luke how I feel and he didn't do anything about it. I just would be thinking about how much I wish I was you. It would be a very…unhealthy relationship." I kind of laughed as I said that. "I think I would just feel even worse about myself." I thought about what I said and think I just mumbled a bunch of random feelings. "I hope that made some sort of sense…" She shook her head and gave a reassuring smile.

"I understand. I just wish things were different." As soon as she finished her sentence, Brooke rushed out of her room with things falling out of her arms and her purse.

"I'm so sorry! Are you ready?"

"Yeah…" Lindsey whispered. Brooke looked at me with a questioning face. I just shook my head and went back to the couch as they walked out the door. It was one of those days that I didn't really want to do anything or work on anything. Then I came across this musicians website that was local and had been filming videos to put on YouTube. Her name was Lola Palomino and she had long black hair and deep brown eyes. She had beautiful skin and her profile said that she was Latino. Though she had a few covers most of the things she did were her own and I liked it. I started to type up an email.

Dear Lola Palomino,

My name is Peyton Sawyer. I own RedBedroom Records, Mia Catalano previously recorded at my record label.

I discovered your videos online and very much enjoyed them. You obviously have my email now, but my number is 704-921-5853. I would like to meet you and listen to you live, maybe we can work something out.

Thanks,

Peyton Sawyer

I was content with the email, which was my work for the day, and closed the laptop and turned the TV on. I flipped on a TV show that Brooke had recorded on the DVR and laid down.

Brooke shook me awake I don't know how long later. She had this worried look on her face and looked exhausted.

"What time is it?"

"I don't know like…5 or something."

"Jamie!" I jumped up but he was sitting at my feet flipping through channels. I sighed out of relief.

"Sorry buddy…you can wake me up next time, ok?"

"Ok…" He said not really taking his attention away from the 40 inch screen.

"Can I talk to you in the kitchen, please?" Brooke said and she sounded nervous.

"Sure." I said as I kicked the blanket off and followed her.

"What did you say to Lindsey?"

"Nothing…I mean I apologized for what I said about us not being friends and explained to her why because she asked. Why?"

"Lindsey got in a fight with Lucas and I think they are breaking off the engagement…" My eyes got wide.

"What! Why?"

"I don't know. She called him at the store and told him to come there. They got into it in the back and then said that they would leave so I could go home. I couldn't hear what they were saying but it was intense. Lindsey wasn't wearing a ring when she left." I turned around and leaned against the counter.

"I didn't say anything that would make that happen. At least I don't think I did."

"I don't see how you could."

**So, again, I'm really sorry for not have updated sooner. I've been gone the past 2 weeks, hunting, and things have been hectic trying to get caught up with all of this work. But I hope you guys like this chapter. Things are developing! :P it's pretty long I think, for me anyway. So please review! Thanks! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

I wasn't sure what to do. Was I supposed to go talk to Lindsey or Luke? It wasn't my fault, I was nice to Lindsey. We drove Jamie o Nathan and Haley's that night. We both pulled Haley aside, she had to know what was going on.

"What's going on with Lucas and Lindsey?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Are they still together?"

"What? Why would you ask that?" Brooke and I looked at each other, both worried.

"They got into it today…big time." Brooke said, she almost sounded excited and I'm not sure why. "They were fighting at my store today…when Lindsey left…" Brooke leaned in closer. "She wasn't wearing a ring!" She whispered. Haley looked shocked, and just leaned against the counter. I think everyone was expecting a moment like this to make me happy with a sense of hope, but I couldn't help but feel horrible. I can't imagine how both Luke and Lindsey both might be feeling; I know how that feels and I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy.

"I'll go see Luke in the morning. I don't want to show up in the middle of something. I'll call you both if I hear something." Nathan chased Jamie into the kitchen and grabbed him and threw him in the air.

"Alright, little man, it's time for you to get to bed!"

"Aw, come on!"

"I know, you have it so rough."

"I really do, you know!" He said to Brooke and me. He hugged us both and then ran upstairs, Nathan trailing behind him.

"We'll talk to you tomorrow, Hales."

"Bye, guys." We headed out the door and Brooke and I went to Tric. We sat down and ordered our usual; Brooke a cranberry vodka twist and me a Corona with lime. Brooke was talkative, as if what was going on hadn't fazed her. She flirted with Owen, the bartender, and pretended that she wasn't totally ticked off by her mother although we all knew she was. I just stared at the half empty bottle in my hands; which shows how upset I am, I was seeing the glass half **empty**. We heard glass shatter and looked to the other side of the bar. We were both surprised when we saw that Lucas was arguing with someone. It was obvious that he had gone too far and it wasn't going to end well. Brooke and I looked at each other, as if to ask what we should do next. I set my drink down and walked over to where Lucas was arguing with a much larger man.

"Luke…Luke, come on." I tried to pull him away but he ignored me.

"Look, he's had a really bad day, and obviously he is drunk so don't you think you can just let him leave and it won't happen again."

"Sorry lady, I give one person a fourth chance and I gotta give it to em' all." He sounded like he has a Boston accent.

"Yeah, but this never happens and there isn't **too** many people here." I said as I motioned to the rest of the club and realized that that was not true; there were people crowded around everywhere. both ends and knocked me to the floor. I pushed a few people on the way down and tried to stand up quickly but was pushed around before Chase pulled me up. Lucas was being pushed out the door by the very big man in the black shirt.

"Are you ok?" He asked as he led me back to the bar where Brooke was trying to make her way through the crowd.

"Are you ok? What happened."

"I'm fine, I just fell."

"Uh, huh." Brooke said suspiciously. Chase sat me down in a bar stool and went behind the counter and walked over to us.

"What's going on?"

"With…"

"Lucas. He just pushed you into a crowd, you could've been trampled and we all know that Lucas…" Brooke glared at him and he stopped talking.

"Lucas and Lindsey got in a fight, I don't know what happened but obviously it didn't end well." I said ignoring the two who seemed to be tip-toeing around me. What a crappy night. I grabbed Chase's pen out of the pocket of his shirt and started to doodle on. Brooke looked out of the corner of her eye suspiciously at what she called art and I called doodles. Chase stopped and starred at the napkin.

"You're better than I remember." He said.

"Excuse me?" He stared at me for a few seconds and then laughed.

"At drawing, you're **really** good. Have you ever thought of doing something with it?"

"Like hanging it all over my depressing room? Yeah!" I said sarcastically. Just kidding though, I love my room and it's not depressing.

"No I mean like a…like…like a art show. You could make a lot of money doing that!"

"Nuh uh."

"Yeah, he's right! You should totally do that! And there is a space right next to the store that you could use!"

"Ok 1st, how would I afford a place like that for something that has a good chance of failing? And 2nd, you're crazy."

"Seriously, Peyton, you should do it! I am sure that you can afford rent since you aren't paying for rent to live at y house and you don't have much to pay for RedBedroom!" I must be going crazy because they were talking me into it. This is horrible.

"I don't know Brooke."

"I think you should go for it. I could bartender and I'm sure Tric could help out somehow with funding or something."

"He's so right!"

"Except for Luke takes care of Tric."

"So call Karen! Stop making excuses, and just do it!" I was hesitant and they were both looking at me, waiting for an answer.

"Ok…I'll try it!" They both jumped up and down and made people stare.

"Thanks Chase, but we gotta go start planning! Come on, Peyton!" Brooke grabbed my hand and pulled me away before I could say anything to Chase. Brooke seemed way too excited as she pulled us both down the stairs to where her Range Rover was parked. The parking lot was dark and deserted so as we got to the bottom of the creaky, metal stairs we rain to the car, almost falling in the process.

**I apologize. This chapter is really short and not very exciting but I have had EXTREME writers block and school has been ridiculously busy! Please review, I think it helps! And Check out my other stories under my profile. I have several one shots under OTH and also am into Hart of Dixie which I think ya'll would enjoy. **

**One more advertisement :P Check out my friends swingdancer23 and violetfireflies, they are both really good writers. **

**Thanks to Heartie and AdamxCassie for adding me as a Favourite Author. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

Brooke wouldn't let me go to sleep and insisted that we start to plan things for an art show. Somehow, I don't know how, but she knew where I kept all my art; in a "memorabilia" box on the top shelf of my closet behind storage boxes and other things that you keep in a closet.

"Do you really think that I'm going to have enough pictures to fill up an entire office space?"

"Absolutely! Plus, I have ideas!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I think we should make copies of your favorite pieces and they can hang from the ceiling. It's just white walls, so you're going to have to work your magic on it!"

"I'll start tomorrow, but can I please go to bed. I'm really excited about this, truly…but I'm exhausted."

"Ok, well we have a lot of work to do." She stopped suddenly and looked at me apologetically. "Sorry, _you_ have a lot of work to do tomorrow!" Brooke smiled and went to her bedroom. I got a glass of water and the box of Ritz Bites: Cheese and climbed in bed. I flipped on the TV and nibbled on the crackers but was asleep in minutes. I slept in and woke up to the smell of breakfast burritos; Brooke always made them when she couldn't sleep because it took her about five tries to get the eggs right. I came out of my room in black pajama shorts and a Pink Floyd t-shirt that was just a little bit too big.

"Good morning sunshine!" Brooke said, too cheerfully.

"Since when did you become a morning person?" I shot back in my morning voice.

"And who peed in your cheerios?" That was a kind of joke that Brooke and I shared; long story. I sat at the bar made of granite and Brooke put a black and blue, square plate in front of me with a tortilla full of sausage, sour cream, cheese, eggs, and veggies.

"Thank you." I started to eat it and all of a sudden my mouth was on fire. "Oh my gosh…" I ran to the refrigerator and got a glass of milk.

"What did you put in this?" I asked, loudly.

"What do you mean? I thought it was good."

"It's good but hot as hell."

"Oh!" Brooke laughed a little. "That's the habanera."

"You put a habanera in the burritos?"

"A few actually." I started coughing again after drinking a glass of milk. I got another glass of milk and went back to my plat. The tortilla had opened up and I started to pick out the pieces of habanera, hoping that it would help the hotness.

It did a little but I had a few glasses of milk before I was able to finish it.

"I think you burnt the taste buds off of my tongue!"

"Oh, you're such a baby!"

"Pff! I'm going to go get in the shower and then take things down to my 'art museum!'"

I put a few boxes in the backseat of the Comet and headed downtown. The keys were already hidden underneath the mat at the door that read "Welcome." The walls were white, pure white. It was boring but it was promising! The walls seemed to be calling for art. It would be challenging, the paint contrasting with the actual art that I had drawn, but I like challenges. I brought the boxes into the building and started to brainstorm. I had an idea of where I wanted things but the color was another thing. I wanted to do something deep, that would stand out, but I couldn't overpower the pieces that would be on the wall. It suddenly popped into my head what I was going to do. I got in the car and went to the paint store. The walls had to stay white; it was the only color that would work with what the purpose of this was, but the ceiling was another story. I opened the paint can and poured it into a pan with a roller. I started to roll the black paint onto the ceiling. I was almost done with the whole ceiling when Brooke walked in.

"Oh, come on Peyton. Black? Really? It's a happy event, not depressing." I laughed a little because she knew me too well but this time it was different.

"No, Brooke, I have a great idea. It's going to be black, but I'm going to hang lights so it'll look like the night sky! It's perfect! We could even call the opening night something like, "Art Under the Stars!" I felt a little bit too excited.

"I like it!" Brooke said as she shook her head up and down in a slow motion.

We started to scatter the drawings on the wall, trying to find a pattern that worked best and wasn't overwhelming. After a few hours we had all two boxes on the walls and it looked really good.

"I think it's time to get some coffee." I suggested.

"I agree!" Haley said walking in with a drink holder in her hands.

"Ah, my hero!" I said as I ran over to take one of the coffees and give Haley a hug.

"This place looks great!"

"It's not quite finished but thank you, for that and the coffee!"

"No problem!" We sat on the floor and drank our coffee and talked. It seemed like ever since I got home, the three of us could talk for ever and never run out of subjects! It was nice, and I hope that it lasts. I finished my coffee and jumped up to grab a box in the corner.

"What's that?" Haley asked. I pulled out a string of lights and some nails and a hammer. I started in one corner and strung them back and forth until I got to the opposite side of the space. Brooke flipped on the switch and we stared back at the twinkly lights.

"It looks so cool, Peyton!" Haley said.

"Yeah, it's great!" Brooke agreed.

"I have one more touch." I smiled and they both looked confused. In the back, I had hidden a picture of all of us; Haley, Nathan, Brooke, Skillz, Mouth, Lucas; you get the point. It was the picture taken at the River Court as we were about to graduate. I hung it in the entrance of what was now my art gallery. There would be a stand for all guests to sign in and leave a comment as they left and a spot around the photo for all people included in the photo to leave their name, and anything else they wanted to write.

"It's going to be great…" Brooke said and put her arm around my shoulders. There was only one thing I was worried about…Lucas. Most of my art was centered around him or my two mothers; both real to me.

**Sorry it's been so long! I've been very busy and had some family issues to deal with. I hope you guys like this, it's a little short as usual! :P Thanks for reading, please leave a review because I really appreciate it!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

It was the day that the studio would be opened. I got there early, feeling like I needed to be sure that everything was in its right place and looked perfect; all the lights in the right places, pictures with their proper cards, etc. I felt like I needed to be doing something, always, but I was just running around in circles putting something in one place and then two minutes later putting it back. Brooke came into the store around one o'clock with a dress bag from Clothes Over bros.

"What's that?" I asked as I pointed to the black bag.

"It is a dress…for your opening tonight! I designed it especially for you…for tonight!" I walked over to her to unzip the bag and look at it.

"Brooke, you didn't have to do that! That's so nice of you!"

"No, no, no, no, no. You have to wait until you are getting ready to look at it. It has to b a surprise for all of us." I looked at her a little scared after she said that.

"Um…ok." I said as I picked up the bag and took it to the back room.

"So, are you excited for the opening tonight?"

"Uh…kind of…kind of not."

"How come?"

"My art is really emotional. It's personal and meaningful and to be totally honest it's kind of private. I just want to know that I'm making the right decision."

"Peyton, I can tell you right now that you're making the right decision. Your art is like a story of your entire life, and it's time to let people know about it! People _want_ to know about it!" I just smiled at her. She had always known what to say and she obviously still did.

"Thanks Brooke, I know I can always count on you." She smiles at me and gives me a hug.

"I think I should go now."

"Why?" She just walks for the door and I turn around to find I know exactly what she means. Lucas is opening the door to my studio. Brooke smiles at him and then me as she leaves. I give a sly smile but it's not happy, just awkward.

"Hey." He says. He sounds like he knows how I'm feeling but I'm not sure that he does.

"Hey." Is all I say back.

"…How are you?" Lucas asks. Why?

"I'm fine. And you?"

"I'm…going…listen, I'm sorry about that night…in the bar. I was wasted and stupid." I kind of laughed at the thought.

"It's fine."

"No…no it's not. I miss you, Peyton." He steps forward as he says it but I step back. He looks surprised. "I miss us, I should've realized all of this while I was with Lindsey. My pride was in the way of us being together." It was one of the lamest 'speeches' I've ever heard him give.

"No." I said and I kind of laughed as I said it. "You don't deserve me right now. I'd be your rebound. And I know you can do better than that, Lucas. You're a writer. So try a little harder next time." I punched his arm playfully and went to the back, hoping that I wouldn't have to say anything else because that was about the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I came back to where we had been standing and he was gone. I didn't feel anything. I wasn't happy and I wasn't sad. Maybe that meant that I was letting go…or maybe it meant that I was giving up.

It was an hour before the opening was supposed…well, open. I went to the back and took the dress that Brooke had brought over, into the bathroom behind the curtains. I freshened my makeup and curled my hair before I unzipped the bag holding the dress.

The dress was very fitted and a very deep, dark purple. It had a sheer back and lacey cap sleeves. I loved it from the minute I saw it. I slipped it on along with the black stilettos that had straps to the ankle, a larger flower on the ankle and a smaller flower on the other side. There was a clutch that was made of silk flowers with a thin strap. The whole outfit came together perfectly and I had Brooke to thank for that. I walked out the door when Haley and Nathan showed up.

"Peyton, this is wonderful!" Haley said.

"You really like it?"

"It's amazing!" Nathan answered as he looked around the room.

"I'm glad you like it." Random people were filtering in now and Nathan was making his way to the bar. Haley looked around and then gave me a very serious look.

"Peyton?"

"Yes?"

"Is Lucas coming tonight?" I just sighed and wasn't sure what to think about all of this.

"I don't know. He came by this afternoon and gave the worst speech of his life."

"What do you mean?"

"He said he missed me."

"And what did you say?"

"I told him no. I'm not going to run back into his arms just because he's on the rebound. I'm not that desperate. He didn't even seem to be trying to be genuine." Haley smiled at me like she was trying to be forgiving.

"I'm sorry, Peyton. I can't imagine how hard that must have been for you. I'm not sure what Lucas is doing right now." She seemed sad just thinking about it. "Tonight is your night though! I'm going to look around."

"Ok, thanks Hale's." She started at the beginning like everyone else and made her way through the room. Soon Brooke showed up with Julian at her side. It wasn't as weird as I thought it would be; them being together.

"Hey!" Brooke hugged me and looked around.

"It's great, Peyton!" Julian just smiled and headed for where Nathan was standing. Brooke quickly excused herself to look around the studio. Mia and Chase walked in just as Brooke walked away.

"Mia! Hey, I thought you weren't going to be able to make it."

"And why would I miss this? More importantly, _how could I_ miss this?" I laughed and gave both of them a hug. I felt like the hostess…I guess I was. I walked around and answered questions of people who were interested in certain pieces. I was looking around when I heard a voice behind me. It was Lucas. I turned around and looked at him in utter shock.

"I'll take this one." He said, pointing to the one that I drew the night of the championship that the Ravens won.

_Now we can be together._

"Lucas…"

"I like it, Peyton. Is there something wrong with that?"

"No I just…I don't want it for the wrong reasons."

"And what is so wrong about wanting you?" he seemed frustrated.

"Because right now, you're on the rebound. Lindsey just broke up with you, she broke off your engagement. When you were talking to me this afternoon…you seemed so out of touch…like you didn't care. I need to know that it is from the heart." He shook his head yes like he understood.

"You can have that one." I said, pointing to the picture.

"I want to buy it."

"You do what you have to do." I put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and walked to the bar where Haley was sitting.

"We decided which ones we are going to buy!"

"You guys don't have to buy anything! I'll give them to you as gifts if you want!"

"But we want to help you! Peyton," Brooke said, "we're going to buy what we want." I just laughed at them

"So I saw you talking to Lucas." Haley sounded happy when she said it. "So what's happening with that?"

"I have no idea." I said so confused when I heard a friendly voice none of us had heard in a while. I turned around and saw Quinn James standing there.

"So I am going to have a little competition in the art department if I move here, huh?"

"Oh my gosh, Quinn!" The three of us jumped up to hug her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14**

"So how are things going, Quinn?" I asked Quinn as we walked around the empty studio.

"Uh…well…they are going. I'm determined to open a photography studio and turn my dream into a reality. I've always wanted to do that and…certain things…held me back, and I'm taking charge now."

"Well good for you, Quinn! That's awesome. So you are moving here?"

"Trying to. It's showing to be a little difficult considering David isn't handling things very well."

"Right…David. What happened there?"

"He…he cheated on me." I stopped in my tracks. I think she already had accepted the fact but I was personally in shock.

"He what?"

"Yeah."

"But…" I looked around for the words. I was going to say how much they were in love in the beginning but that isn't exactly something that you want to here after you've signed your divorce papers.

"I know. We were in love. But he changed, and not for the better."

"I'm sorry Quinn. You're welcome to come stay with Brooke and me whenever you want."

"That's ok. I need to tell Haley."

"You haven't told Haley?" I was shocked; Haley was normally the first person she talked to.

"No. She thinks that we are just going through a 'rough patch'; one of those things that every couple goes through and we'll get through it in a week or two. I'm going to tell her tonight, so we'll see what happens."

"You know she can't be mad at you, right?"

"I don't know, Haley has a way of doing that."

"Haley also has a way of helping people and making them feel like life is ok again." Quinn just smiled and I knew it was because she knew that it was true.

"So what is with you and Lucas? Haley said that he got dumped at the altar and you're his rebound girl!" I laughed, oh Quinn.

"Absolutely not. I am not a rebound girl at all. I told him that, too."

"Really? So he came onto you."

"Pretty much. I told him when he's got a hold on life and is in a good state of mind, he can come see me." I said as I smiled over at Quinn.

"Well, we can be single buddies!"

"Single buddies?"

"Yes…we're the single girls of the town, and proud of it!" She stood taller and made a cheesy proud pose.

"Ok, well it's kind of obvious to me know why your single."

"Hey! That was not nice."

"Just being honest, buddy." She made a pouty face and we laughed, it seemed like it had been forever since we had done that.

"I should get going, I told Haley I would be home soon."

"I thought that you were the big sister." I teased.

"Yeah, but you know that Haley is the most responsible of all of us."

"True, true. Do you need a ride home?"

"No, I rented a car for now. Thanks, Peyton. I'll call you." She said as she walked out the door and pulled keys out of her purse.

I looked around the room at all of the pictures and the ones that had little green tags on them. I had doubles of them that I would keep for myself. I started to clean things up and close up the store. I took down the photos that had sold and started to prepare them for shipping out. I swept the floor and actually did the dishes from the bar. I wasn't ready to go home so I went up to the roof and sat down on the picnic table. It reminded me of Haley and Lucas, they always spent time up here during high school. I used to see them up here and wished I had a spot like that. It reminded me of the secret box that they kept with predictions behind the hollow brick that wasn't so secret to some of us here. I got up and walked over to the wall. I knew exactly which brick it was but I'd never opened the box. I pulled it out and the box fell into my hand. I put the brick back and walked back to the picnic table where I set it down and stared at it. I wanted desperately to look inside of it, to read what he had written and when he had written it.

I sat and stared at the box for forty-five minutes when I heard voices below me. I stood up and walked over to the edge of the roof. There were two guys that were standing outside of my store and they looked as if they were going to try and get in but they started to walk away. The slight panic drifted away and then came rushing back. They looked into Brooke's store and pulled on the door handle; harder and harder each time. I ran downstairs and looked for my phone; I couldn't find it. There was a broom in the corner; it wouldn't do much but I had to have some sort of defense.

Was Brooke at the store, or did she go home? Were they just some drunk jerks trying to get lucky with an open register? If so, they were pretty stupid. Were they dangerous or harmless? I wondered about these things but the answers seemed pretty simple; I had to do something. I grabbed the broom and took my shoes off so I could be as quiet as possible. I walked out the door of my studio and looked around; there was no one in sight. Did they go home? The door was open to Brooke's store. Answer: no. I walked to the edge of the window and looked in. The light in the back of the store was on. Brooke wasn't here, answer to question; Brooke had gone home. I slowly walked through the broken door, careful not to step on any glass. The first thing I went to: the phone. I pushed the talk button: beep!

"Shinto!" I whispered and I heard footsteps coming. No, I have to hide. I looked around; the coat closet. I took the phone to the closet. The door was a foggy glass, so I had to keep the phone out of the way of the glass.

"Did you hear that?" I heard a male voice say suspiciously.

"Yeah…" They were looking around the store. I dialed 911 quickly, hoping or more like praying, that they wouldn't hear the beeping noise.

"911, what is your emergency?" I heard a calm voice on the other side of the line."

"There are two men robbing…" The door of the closet swung open and two angry, stern faces stared back. It was quiet but then they grabbed me out of the closet and I yelled and screamed but that would not help the operator on the other side of the line.

"I'm at Clothes Over Bros! Send help, please!" I yelled all the information I could before things went a little dark.

**I am SO sorry for not posting sooner. I've had some difficult family situations (I guess that is what you could call them :)) and I haven't had any time to write. I just wrote this in about 30 minutes just for something for ya'll to read. So I hope that you enjoy it somewhat and PLEASE leave a comment, it's very much appreciated! **


End file.
